Birthday Kiss
by SoulAether
Summary: EDITED! Fict spesial ulang tahun Author yang kelewat 3 hari   "/ Namine yang tomboy menyukai Roxas, teman sebangkunya. Tapi Roxas selalu menanggapinya secara dingin. Bagaimana selanjutnya?/ Warning : AU


Halo, ini adalah prequel dari Tanjobi no Kisu yang merupakan fic oneshot spesial buat ulang tahun Tenten! Hanya saja ini versi KH untuk ualng tahun Author yang kelewat 3 hari.. =_=  
>Tapi ada sedikit perubahan, soalnya sifat Namine disini disesuaikan dengan sifat asli Author XP<p>

Yosh, here we go!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kingdom Hearts<br>© Om Tetsuya Nomura**_

_**Birthday Kiss  
>© KuroMaki RoXora<strong>_

_**Summary :  
>Namine yang tomboy menyukai Roxas, teman sebangkunya. Tapi Roxas selalu menanggapinya secara dingin. Bagaimana selanjutnya?<strong>_

_**Special for Author's Birthday**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read  
>HAPPY READING!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~Namine Pov~<strong>

Hai, namaku Tachibana Namine. Kalian bisa memanggilku Namine. Saat ini aku sedang menuju sekolahku, Twilight High School atau sebut saja THS. Aku biasanya berangkat menggunakan sepeda, sekalian juga untuk olahraga. Yeah, aku ini tomboy. Aku ikut klub futsal di THS, dan aku satu-satunya anggota yang berjenis kelamin perempuan. Sahabatku, Furukawa Kairi, yang memegang jabatan sebagai manager club.

Sebenarnya aku ikut klub melukis juga, tapi tidak se-aktif di klub futsal. Walau bakat menggambarku mampu menarik perhatian banyak orang termasuk kakak kelas dan guru. Bukannya sombong, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

**GREKK…** Kubuka pintu kelasku. Baru saja mau kulangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk ke kelas…

"Namine! _Ohayou_!" Suara super cempreng yang kudapatkan saat baru masuk kelas. Yah, sudah biasa..

"Ukh.. Ven, jangan keras-keras! Telingaku bisa pecah!" tegur Fuu sambil menutup telinganya. Gadis bermarga Himuro ini merupakan primadona di THS.

"Hehehe.. _Gomen_! Habis, aku terlalu bersemangat!"

Mengabaikan ocehan Fuu dan Ventus (biasan dipanggil Ven), Aku lalu duduk di sebelah seorang pemuda berkulit porselen. Dia adalah Masaomi Roxas, cowok paling populer di KHS. Diam-diam aku menyukainya.. ah bukan. Aku terlanjut mencintainya. Terasa anehkah aku yang tomboy dan seperti cowok ini bisa jatuh cinta? Tapi, itulah kenyataanya.

"_Ohayou_, _Minna_! Sekarang buka halaman 39" Cih, Saix-_Sensei_ sudah datang rupanya. Dengan enggan, kukeluarkan buku paket fisika dari dalam tas-ku dan membuka halaman yang diperintahkan. Lalu bertopang dagu dan menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Aku malas mendengar penjelasan Saix-_Sensei_.

Tentang Roxas, walau aku menyukainya, aku tidak seperti Xion, Olette, Selphie dan gadis-gadis lain yang terang-terangan mengutarakan perasaannya pada Roxas setiap Roxas lewat didepan mata mereka. Roxas memang tampan, tatapan matanya mampu membuat luluh seluruh wanita di sekitarnya.

Dia juga jenius walau Vanitas masih lebih unggul daripada dia. Si _spike_ yang mesum itu menempati peringkat pertama di THS. Aku heran, dia yang kerjanya hanya tidur di kelas bisa mendapat nilai sempurna? Sepertinya dia meminta tolong pada seorang dukun, kurasa… =_=

"Tachibana!"

**DEGH!**

"Kerjakan soal dipapan tulis!" kata Saix-_Sensei_.

"I-iya, _Sensei_!" seruku sambil berdiri.

Aku berjalan ke depan kelas dan menatap soal didepanku dengan tatapan horor. Oh, _darn_.. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali soal ini! Siapapun tolong aku!

"…." Aku diam.

"…." Sekelas ikut diam. Lalu…

"_Sensei_, Pence makan di kelas!" seru Sora. Pence yang memang makan di kelas, tersentak dan buru-buru menyembunyikan _snack_-nya kedalam laci. Saix-_Sensei_ mendekati Pence yang ketakutan.

"Kaze, kau makan dikelas?" desis Saix-_Sensei_ dengan aura yang sangat menyeramkan. Saix-_sensei_ memang tidak suka jika ada salah satu muridnya yang makan dikelas saat pelajarannya.

"Ma-maaf, _sensei_! Tak akan aku ulangi!" kata Pence sambil duduk bersimpuh(?) dan menatap Saix-_sensei_ dengan tatapan _Puppy Eyes_. Sayang sekali, Pence. Tatapan itu takkan pernah bisa mempan pada orang Saix-_sensei_.

"Pulang sekolah, temui aku di ruanganku. Mengerti?" Jika Saix-_sensei_ sudah mengatakan itu, maka tidak ada yang bisa membantah, kecuali Yen Sid-_sama_. Pence hanya bisa pasrah sekarang. Lalu, Roxas menunjukkan bukunya padaku. Aku langsung paham dan menyalin cara serta jawaban untuk soal menyebalkan ini dari buku Roxas.

"Sudah, _Sensei_" Saix-_Sensei_ menoleh ke arahku dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau boleh duduk, Tachibana" Aku langsung bersorak kegirangan dalam hati lalu berjalan ke bangkuku dan duduk di sebelah Roxas.

"Umh.. _Arigatou_, untuk yang tadi.." kataku pada Sora dan Roxas. Mereka menoleh padaku.

"_Douita_, Namine" jawab Sora sambil tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Roxas hanya menggumamkan'hn'ria. Seperti biasa, aku ditanggapi secara dingin. Tidak masalah bagiku. Kalau Roxas menganggapi-ku dengan ramah, FG-nya bakal mengira ada apa-apa dengan kami dan membunuhku. FG memang ganas, tapi aku tidak takut. Untuk apa takut pada gadis-gadis yang hanya bisa berteriak 'Kyaa' jika melihat cowok cakep?

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~oOo~oOo~<strong>

**~Normal Pov~**

"Hey, Kairi. Boleh aku duduk disini? Soalnya sudah penuh.." pinta Namine pada seorang gadis berambut merah maroon, Furukawa Kairi. Kairi mengangguk. Dengan girang, Namine duduk didepan Kairi.

"Yo! Namine, Kairi! Kami duduk disini ya!" seru Sora yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung merebut tempat duduk disamping Kairi. Wajah Kairi langsung memerah bagaikan darah(?). Tunggu, tadi Sora bilang 'kami'?

"Roxy! Kau duduk disamping Namine, ya!" seru Sora pada pemuda berwajah _baby-face_ *digampar*.

Roxas hanya ber'hn'ria, lalu duduk disebelah Namine. Jantung Namine berdegup kencang, wajahnya memerah dan terasa panas.

"Namine, kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Sora sambil tersenyum jahil setelah melihat wajah Namine yang memerah seperti tomat. Sementara, Kairi hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Namine.

"Tidak! Aku hanya merasa ac-nya kurang dingin!" elak Namine sambil meminum coca colanya.

"Ooh.. Kupikir ada apa.." sahut Kairi ikut-ikutan menggoda Namine.

"Hehehe.. Ayo ma-" Perkataan Namine terputus karena tiba-tiba Selphie muncul.

"Umh.. Namine bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Selphie dengan nada manis yang palsu. Tentu saja Kairi dan Namine tidak menyadarinya, walau Namine merasa sedikit curiga dengan gerak-gerik Selphie.

"Bisa. Sebentar ya, Selphie" kata Namine lalu beranjak pergi bersama Selphie. Roxas hanya memandang punggung Namine yang semakin menjauh.

"Ayo makan! Keburu dingin nih makanannya!" seru Sora. Kairi mengangguk sementara Sasuke hanya diam.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Namine Pov~<strong>

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Selph?" tanyaku saat mereka saat kami berada di taman sekolah. Selphie langsung menampilkan senyuman sinisnya.

"Tentang Roxas-_Kun_, Namine"

"Huh?"

**Grep**

Kedua lenganku tiba-tiba ditahan oleh Olette dan Larxene yang mendadak muncul dari belakang.

**Syut**… Selphie melepas ikatan cepol-ku sehingga rambut panjang-ku kini bebas terurai.

"Diluar dugaan, ternyata rambut panjangmu seindah ini…"

"Hey! Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kalian lakukan, heh?" Sebenarnya apa mau mereka, sih?

"Xion, dia sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi" kata Larxene. Xion lalu muncul dan langsung menatapku tajam.

"Xion? Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan? Argh!" Aku mengerang kesakitan saat Xion menjambak rambutku.

"Ooh.. Nam. Jangan khawatir, kami hanya ingin bermain dengan-mu" Senyum sinis terkembang diwajah Xion. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku roknya.

…

Gunting.

"A..apa-"

"Kau harus mendapat pelajaran, karena berani-beraninya mendekati Roxas. Dasar _jalang_"

"Lepaskan, brengsek! Atau kau akan menyesal!" ancamku. Aku menatap Xion dengan penuh amarah dan benci. Gadis manis dan kalem seperti dia bakal mengatakan hal seperti itu? Cih! _Bitch_..

"Justru kau yang akan menyesal karena berani mengancamku. Sekarang, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada rambut pirang kesayangan-mu ini.."

"Tidak! Lepaskan, sialan!"

**Srett**

…

Terlambat..

"…" Aku terdiam saat menatap helaian panjang rambutku yang terjatuh dilantai. Xion tersenyum puas.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Roxas-_Kun_ menyukai perempuan yang berambut panjang? Sayangnya, kau sudah tidak masuk kategori itu lagi. Kau lebih cocok dengan rambut seperti itu!" seru Xion diikuti tawa dari Larxene, Selphie dan Olette. Mereka pergi meninggalkanku sendirian disini.

**Zraasshh….** Kubiarkan hujan turun membasahi diriku..

"Hah.. Benar juga. Aku yang tomboi, lebih baik berpenampilan begini.."

"Lagipula, rambut panjangku ini mana mungkin membuat Roxas tertarik padaku? Cih, aku memang bodoh…"

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal Pov~<strong>

"Umh.. Sora.. Kenapa Namine lama sekali, ya?" tanya Kairi cemas. Sungguh, ia merasa khawatir pada gadis bermarga Tachibana itu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ke toilet. Tapi kenapa ke toilet saja harus lama?" Sora juga ikut bingung. Lalu munculah seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam pendek dengan ikat kepala.

"Hey, Sora. Apa kau melihat Namine? Daritadi dia tidak kelihatan.." tanya Yuffie.

"Aku pergi sebentar. Sora, kutitip dompetku padamu" kata Roxas, lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Oi, Roxy! Kau mau kemana?" panggil Sora yang tak mendapat jawaban dari si rambut spike.

"Mungkin sebaiknya, kita ikuti dia.." usul Kairi yang disambut baik oleh Naruto.

"Ide bagus, Kairi! Ayo!" seru Naruto yang langsung menarik tangan Kairi.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~oOo~oOo~<strong>

Roxas berlari menembus hujan dan langsung ketaman di belakang sekolah. Firasatnya mengatakan, gadis berambut pirang pucat itu ada disana. Dan firasatnya itu benar.

"Namine." Roxas memanggil gadis itu.

"Roxas.." gumam Namine sambil memandangi siapa yang memanggilnya. Roxas terkejut mendapati rambut Namine kini sudah sangat pendek.

"Kenapa rambutmu-"

"Tidak apa, kok. Aku lebih suka model begini. Jadi lebih terlihat tomboi, kan?" kata Namine berusaha untuk terlihat kuat. Tapi air mata yang muncul di sudut matanya mulai turun.

"Xion yang melakukan ini padamu, kan? Bersama Selphie dan gadis-gadis sialan itu?" tuduh Roxas.

"Tidak apa, kok. Aku memang lebih cocok seperti ini. Jadi seperti cowok, kan? Hahaha…"

Dadanya semakin terasa sesak saat mencoba tertawa.

**Gyut…**

"Eh?" Namine merasa ada kehangatan diseluruh tubuhku. Roxas memeluknya.

"Bodoh. Kalau mau menangis, jangan tertawa. Baka!" seru Roxas.

'_Kenapa…? Padahal selama ini dia bersikap dingin padaku… Bukankah dia membenciku…?_' batin Namine.

"Kenapa?"

"…"

"Padahal selama ini kau bersikap dingin padaku.. Kau pasti membenciku, kan? Apalagi setelah kau melihat betapa pendekknya rambutku saat ini. Padahal kau menyukai gadis berambut panjang.."

"…"

"Kau juga.. Ke-Kenapa kau bersikap baik padaku? Kenapa kau memelukku…? Kena-" Perkataan Namine terputus saat jari telunjuk Roxas berada dibibirnya.

"Aku tidak membencimu"

"Eh.."

"Selama ini, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya. Aku bersikap dingin padamu, karena aku tidak tahu cara menghadapi seorang gadis"

Namine terdiam. Jadi selama ini Roxas tidak membencinya? Dia hanya gengsi?

"Aku mencintaimu, Namine.." Detik berikutnya, Roxas mengecup bibir Namine lembut. Namine yang awalnya terkejut, mulai memejamkan maataku, menikmati sentuhan lembut Roxas dibibirnya. Lalu Roxas melepas bibirnya dan menatap lurus mata Namine..

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou_.."

…..

…..

"Eh? Hari ini.. Aku ulang tahun?" kata Namine polos.

"Baka. Kau lupa tanggal ulang tahunmu sendiri" kata Roxas sweatdrop. Namine hanya nyengir. Roxas mengelus rambut Namine dan tersenyum sambil menatapnya..

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~oOo~oOo~<strong>

"Kyaa! Mereka cocok, ya!" jerit Yuffie.

"Ja-jangan keras-keras, Yuffie…" tegur Kairi. Yuffie hanya tertawa.

"Kairi…" panggil Sora. Kairi menoleh ke arahnya dan..

_**CHU~**_

Detik berikutnya, Kairi kehilangan kesadarannya.

"KAIRI!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END<strong>_

Fict ini aneh dan gaje, saya tau..

Mind to review? =)


End file.
